Long Live
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: 'Everyone watched as Harry walked up to Hermione, who still couldn't believe her eyes. "Hi." He said, grinning.' R&R Please. One-Shot. Harmonie.


Hold on the spinning around  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>May these memories break our fall  
>Will you take a moment, promise me this<br>That you'll stand by my forever  
>But if God forbid fate should step in<br>And force us into a goodbye  
>If you have children some day<br>When they point to the pictures  
>Please tell them my name<br>Tell them how the crowds went wild  
>Tell them how I hope they shined<p>

Long live the walls that crashed through  
>I had the time of my life with you<br>Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>I'm not afraid  
>Singing long live all the mountains we moved<br>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
>And long, long live the look on your face<br>And bring on all the pretenders  
>One day we will be remembered.<p>

~Long Live by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>It was the Final War.<p>

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been in the Room of Requirement, trying to escape the Fiend Fire Goyle had started. Harry found them brooms and he gave one to Ron, one to Hermione and one for himself.

They, being the kind hearted peoples they are, went back to save Draco and Crabbe.

Only…they didn't all survive.

Ron had tried to grab Crabbe and help him onto his broom, when he slipped and fell down to the flames as Hermione screamed in anguish, the worst sound Harry had ever heard.

The rest of them had made it out, only with scars and not exactly important burns, but Hermione didn't know what to do. She just stared at the door, wanting Ron to come back out, happy as can be.

But he never did.

Harry held her as she cried, for a minute, an hour, neither of them knew. The battle was still going on, but neither moved. When Voldemort told his Death Eaters to return to the Forbidden Forest, they got up and walked slowly to the Great Hall, noticing just how many people had died.

The Weasleys were frantic, searching for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, anyone. Molly saw Hermione's tear tracks and knew. She just knew that Ron was gone. She collapsed in Arthur's arms, sobbing for her dead son. Then Fred and George walked in and noticed Ron's absence, and they too started grieving for their dead brother. Hermione turned and hugged Harry tightly, and he held her as they both cried silently. He stroked her hair and murmured soft nothings into her ear, soothing her.

They had been friends for seven and a half years; you would imagine he would know how to calm her down, wouldn't you?

Voldemort called out for Harry. Harry had to go. He had to die. Hermione didn't want to lose another best friend.

"I'll go with you." She said.

Harry shook his head. "It has to be me. Only me."

And he hugged her tightly, their eyes saying everything they needed to say.

_Don't go._

_I need to._

_Please Harry._

_I love you._

He turned and walked away, leaving Hermione to sob into Fred and George's arms instead.

When Hagrid walked into Hogwarts, holding Harry's limp body, Hermione lost it all. She screamed and cried and wanted to kill them all. Harry was dead, so why was the world was still turning, Voldemort still telling her to shut up and the pain not stopping?

It made sense then. It made sense why Hermione was hurting, mentally and physically. He had said, not literally, but mentally, that he loved her. And it was about time Hermione realized that she loved him.

And she fought.

She fought for Ron, for Remus and Tonks, and mostly, she fought for Harry. She almost killed Bellatrix Lestrange and then Molly destroyed her. Voldemort's scream as almost as terrifying as Hermione's. Almost.

And then Harry was there. He had been hiding under the Invisibility Cloak the whole time. Hermione nearly screamed with joy, but George had put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. The whole Great Hall, which was almost destroyed, held their breath as Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry, which rebounded off of him and hit Voldemort, who promptly burst into pieces. Everyone watched as Harry walked to Hermione, who couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hi." He said, grinning.

And she attacked him with a hug. The whole room seemed to become unfrozen and watch as Harry tilted her chin up and kissed her. Passionately, yet gently. The fireworks exploding in their minds. Harry smiled into the kiss and Hermione wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, not every wanting to let go. Everyone cheered as they kissed and Fred and George, being Fred and George, wolf-whistled.

That night…they world seemed to stop again.

The remaining Death Eaters, the ones that weren't yet captured or dead, crashed one of the parties. The Burrow was in turmoil as they attacked, looking for Harry. They didn't find Harry. They found Hermione instead.

She screamed and ran. She ran and ran and ran. They cast spells and curses her way but she dodged them, except for one of them.

The Killing Curse hit Hermione in the back, but it was right where her heart was. She fell to the ground, her last thoughts of Harry.

How they laughed, how they could tell each other everything, how they had taken the dragon to Hogwarts with Ron, how the two of them could overcome everything.

How much he loved her.

How much she loved him.

Hermione was never forgotten, nor replaced in Harry's heart.

The hole was just slowly filled in.

Ginny Potter knew that Harry would never love her as much as he loved Hermione. She wasn't a replacement, Harry assured her of that, but she just helped mend him. He had lost his best friend and first love in the war.

Today, Harry and Ginny had three kids. James Sirius, Albus Severus and Hermione Lily. Every time either kid looked up on the mantle of the fireplace, the saw pictures of Hermione and Ron. Hermione constantly asked about the woman she was named after and Harry told them everything about her. How she was sweet and cared for anyone and everyone other than herself. How she deserved to have happiness in her life. How she had taken Harry's heart and locked it up in hers.

No. He never did forget about her.

She had lived in his heart for a long time. And will until the day he dies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Either you found this extremely depressing of extremely romantic. Either way, Leave me a review please. =]**

**Harmonie Love.**

**Dreamers. 3**


End file.
